


Tumble Dry Low

by tedaltmans



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, but wearing each other on clothes, not wearing each others' clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedaltmans/pseuds/tedaltmans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy are total dorks with access to online shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble Dry Low

**Author's Note:**

> So I *know* that I read this as someone's headcanon on Tumblr and the plot bunny kept gnawing at me. However, I've had this sitting in my drafts folder for a couple months now and I can't find the original source for the headcanon... So if that was you or you know who it's from or it sounds familar, please let me know! I'd like to give credit where it's due.
> 
> Also, this is total fluff to better my finals week. Enjoy!

“Hey.”

Teddy jolted, body jerking reflexively, and barely managed to keep from banging his head on the top shelf of his locker. Once he steadied the textbooks in his hands, he glared at the source of his scare.

“Jesus Christ, Billy,” he greeted, stuffed his books into the abysmal mess. He moved his hand instead to his boyfriend’s waist. Teddy’s eyes glanced once around them before he dipped his head to steal a quick kiss.

“Thought you were supposed to be aware of your surroundings,” Billy answered, smiling. He leaned against the neighboring lockers. One hand clutched at the lone backpack strap hanging from one scrawny shoulder while the other trailed down Teddy’s side to rest on his hip. Fingers curled into the hem of his soft black t-shirt. “What’s this?”

Honey gold eyebrows lifted as Teddy’s smile spread.

“This is my new shirt. You like it?”

Billy arched an eyebrow as stared at Teddy’s chest, currently decorated with a picture of…himself. The t-shirt was plain black from the back, but the front was plastered with a graphic of Billy. Well, of Wiccan.

It must have been based from a picture taken mid-battle. Wiccan was in the process of spell-casting, levitating and surrounded by glowing blue magic. His hair and cape were floating around him, lights glinting off his metal headband. The graphic had been edited to blend better with the shirt itself, blue fading seamlessly to black. Beneath the picture, solid red letters spelled out _Wiccan._

“Where did you even get this?” Billy snorted but couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his cheeks.

“Online, duh.” Teddy put one more folder away before he was finished rummaging through his locker. He slammed the door shut and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders. “Haven’t you heard of the Young Avengers? They’ve got a pretty solid fanbase.”

“You don’t say,” Billy played along. Of course he knew that. He and Teddy had spent hours pouring over the forums and message boards together. “That Wiccan guy your favorite?”

“His powers are pretty boss,” Teddy said as they started down the hallway together. He turned to catch Billy’s eye. “And he’s super hot.”

Billy snorted at Teddy’s predictably bad joke. They fell silent as they exited the school through double doors on the side of the building, sunlight hitting their faces and warming their skin.

They were half way to the Kaplan household when Billy looked over at Teddy again, shaking his head and laughing. He glanced around to make sure no one could hear his next words.

“I still can’t believe you’re wearing me on a shirt.”

His laughter only stopped when Teddy’s lips found their way to his own.

\--

“Hey.”

Billy smiled at the feeling of strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He pressed back into the warmth of Teddy’s embrace.

“Hey yourself.”

He felt Teddy nuzzle into his neck, nose still chilled from his walk back to the lair from the subway station. A short laugh was huffed onto his neck. Broad hands smoothed down his sides to rest on his hips.

“I like your shirt.”

A blur of green passed them immediately before a blast of wind hit them. Tommy scoffed from the seat he’d taken on the sofa.

“You guys are making me sick,” he complained from the living room. Billy just rolled his eyes and finished putting away the leftovers from their dinner.

“C’mon,” he said, grabbing Teddy’s hand and leading him through the living room. Teddy dutifully followed right on his heels until they were finally alone in their shared bedroom.

Once the door was closed, Teddy wasted no time in backing Billy against the dark wooden frame. He brushed his hands down Billy’s chest, feeling the rough texture of the screen print on the t-shirt. Soft smile playing on the edge of his lips, he admired the graphic of himself emblazoned on the front. Hulkling was “hulked-out,” posed in flight, fists raised and ready for action. Teddy just chuckled and pressed against his boyfriend instead, bumping their noses together.

“It’s my new shirt. You like it?” Billy asked and Teddy could feel the warmth of his breath.

Teddy rolled his eyes at the familiar message. “I like it better off you.”

“That can be arranged.” Billy tilted his chin up, meeting Teddy halfway into their kiss.


End file.
